We Are The Winner
by Itsuka - kun
Summary: SNSD, Super Junior, SHINee, dan U-Kiss mengadakan konser besar. Apakah konser itu berjalan lancar?


**Disclaimer : KBS, NH Media**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Don't Like Just Don't Read, and maybe more.**

**Ini fic saia buat untuk penggemar band-band Korea. Kalo masih ada kesalahan saia mohon maaf. I just can say Happy Reading^^**

**We Are The Winner**

Studio musik KBS sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat yang membahas tentang konser yang akan mengkolaborasikan beberapa grup band Korea bersama NH Media. Mulai dari tempat penyelenggaraan, tema, hingga tanggal konser.

Semula, management artis menyarankan untuk mengadakan konser yang bertema kan cinta. Namun, management lain kebanyakan menolak. Cinta sudah terlalu banyak yang menyelenggarakan. Mereka ingin membuat sebuah kesan berbeda yang lebih hebat dari cinta.

"Tapi, sebagian besar orang di dunia ini menganggap cinta adalah hal terhebat. Bagaimana kita mencari yang lebih hebat?" tanya seorang manager artis.

"Mungkin kita bisa membuat tema masa depan. Saya rasa hal itu jarang ditampilkan" jawab yang lain.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana jika bertema kan kemenangan?" usul seorang management KBS.

Semua saling memandang lalu dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dan keputusan yang tepat. Tema kemenangan adalah tema yang diyakini mampu mengalahkan kekuatan cinta. Kini, tugas mereka hanya tinggal menentukan grup band dan setting untuk konser.

"Saya usulkan kalau SNSD, SHInee, Super Junior, dan ditambah beberapa lagi boyband Korea. Bagaimana?" usul seorang musisi yag juga berperan sebagai penyelenggara.

"Ya kita tambahkan boy band U-kiss. Saya rasa konser kali ini adalah konser terhebat sepanjang tahun" jawab Panitia Penyelenggara.

Yang lain pun tersenyum gembira dan bersorak-sorai dalam hati. Dan telah diputuskan bahwa tempat akan diadakan di pusat kota Seoul. Tanggal penyelenggaraan pun telah diputuskan. 14 Juli adalah tanggal dimana semua akan terlaksana dan kemenangan adalah yang berkuasa.

x-x-x

"Ya, kita akan konser bersama dengan grup band terhebat. Westlife pasti akan mati kutu jika melihat Korea Selatan berjaya, yeay!" Hee Chul bersorak girang mendengar berita baik tentang konser itu.

"Benar sekali. Aku berharap seluruh dunia senang mendengarnya" lanjut Kang In.

"Tapi kenapa harus tanggal 14 Juli? Kenapa tidak tanggal 10 Juli saja" protes Hee Chul.

"Ulang tahunmu cukup dirayakan bersama kami saja." Jawab Eun Hyuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Terserah kalian saja lah." Hee Chul menyerah.

Super Junior terlihat gembira mendengar kabar baik ini. Mereka akan bekerja sama membuat konser ini untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa tidak hanya negara Eropa yang mampu berkarya namun Asia pun dapat memberikan yang terbaik.

x-x-x

Sedangkan di apartement, grup boy band SHINee tidak berbeda jauh dari dari Super Junior yang terlihat senang. Sang ketua, Onew manyarankan agar mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu andalan.

"Stand By Me?" usul Tae Min.

"Ring Ding Dong?" usul Jong Hyun.

"Jong Hyun-oppa, Ring Ding Dong hanya dibawakan saat konser ini bertemakan kegelapan" kata Tae Min.

"Memangnya kemenangan harus selalu terang? Tidak, kan!" balas Jong Hyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kemenangan itu kebanyakan terlihat terang dan jarang sekali terlihat gelap" Tae Min membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kalau seperti ini mana bisa ada keputusannya" Min Ho melerai mereka berdua.

"Biar Onew saja yang memutuskan. Apa keputusanmu Onew-oppa?" tanya Key pada Onew.

"Kita akan membawakan lagu Stand By Me, Love Like Oxygen, Amigo, dan Juliette. Setuju?" tanya Onew pada anggotanya.

"Keren!" teriak Jong Hyun semangat. Yang lain pun setuju dengan perkataan Jong Hyun.

x-x-x

Sementara SNSD…

"Kemenangan, ya?" gumam Soo Young.

"Tae Yoon, bagaimana kalau kita buat tarian yang lebih energik dan kita tambahkan sedikit gerakan klasik. Kemenangan ini pasti akan meriah!" usul Hyo Yeon pada sang ketua, Tae Yoon.

"Bagus. Kolaborasikan juga dengan tambahan gerakan slowly tapi tetap berdasarkan pada tema kali ini. Aku rasa penonton akan suka." Tae Yoon setuju dengan usulan Hyo Yeon.

"Laguya? Jika tarian yang kita gunakan adalah gerakan energik, klasik, dan slowly lagunya pun harus seperti itu. Jadi seimbang" kata Yoona.

"Lagu Gee cukup energik. Untuk klasik, Chocolate Love dan Genie cukup. Untuk slowly kita pakai lagu In To The New World. Bagaimana?" usul Tae Yoon.

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus lebih banyak latihan untuk konser ini. Karena dunia akan terpana melihat kita menari. Semangat!" Sunny girang disambut tawa dari teman-temannya.

x-x-x

U-Kiss pun terlihat senang mendengar kabar ceria tentang konser besar yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Seluruh anggota boy band ini bersemangat menampilkan kemenangan terbaik sepanjang sejarah.

"Kita bawakan lagu Man Man Ha Ni, Bingeul Bingeul, dan Without You. Tarian tetap kita dasarkan pada tema konser. Dan tambahkan sedikit kesan rocker" kata Eli semangat.

"Bagus. Besok kalian akan latihan dengan Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee dan usahakan kerja sama kalian lebih menonjol" ujar manager U-Kiss yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Lagu penutupnya lagu apa?" tanya Alexander.

"Menurut produser, kalian akan menyanyikan lagu Seoul" terang sang Manager.

"Baiklah, kita tampilkan yang terbaik!" semangat Dong Ho.

"Yeay!" lanjut anggota yang lain.

x-x-x

Keesokan harinya, grup band yang dijadwalkan untuk konser pun memulai latihan. Kerja sama terlihat saat mereka membuat tarian penutup. Tak jarang mereka juga bercanda sambil sedikit menghilangkan beban batin karena kelelahan.

Gerakan demi gerakan terus tercipta, kemerduan suara dari beberapa vokal utama terus terlantun, dan tawa dari persahabatan terus terdengar. Keceriaan tak mampu surut walau kesibukan memaksa semua untuk bekerja.

Ki Seop, Eun Hyuk, Shin Dong, Tae Min, dan Hyo Yeon terus bekerja keras menciptakan tarian ekstrim yang belum pernah ditampilkan sebelumnya bahkan oleh Michael Jackson sekalipun.

Soo Hyun, Jessica, Yesung, Ryeo Wook, Kyuh Yun, Jong Hyun, dan Tiffany terus membuat senandung dari lirik-lirik lagu menjadi nyaman didengar. Kesalahan sedikit saja membuat konser menjadi kacau. Jadi semua bekerja sama membuat ragam suara indah agar dunia tahu bahwa Korea tidak selamanya redup.

Eli, Dong Hae, Yuri, dan Min Ho yang berperan sebagai rapper terus berusaha membuat nada unik dari mulut mereka agar lirik yang tadi terdengar lesu dan sendu menjadi lebih hidup. Kerjasama terus terlihat dari kesibukan mereka.

Onew, Lee Tuk, Tae Yoon, dan Alexander membuat keputusan yang akan membawa keberhasilan saat konser berlangsung. Sebagai ketua, mereka berperan lebih penting dibanding yang lain.

Anggota yang lain juga membuat paduan irama dan melodi agar musik dan suara mereka terpadu dan selaras dengan tema yang ditampilkan. Lelah tak menghapus senyum tulus dan aroma persaudaraan terus tercium.

"Ehem, hai apa kabar?" tanya Kevin yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Hyo Yeon.

"Eh, capek. Tapi aku tetap bersemangat, kok! Kau sendiri?" balas Hyo Yeon yang sedang kelelahan.

"Tetap ceria sama sepertimu. Ini, aku bawakan air mineral untukmu" tawar Kevin pada Hyo Yeon.

"Maaf merepotkan" kata Hyo Yeon sambil menerima botol air mineral yang dibawakan oleh Kevin.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Kevin sambil tersenyum.

x-x-x

Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk mempersiapkan konser akbar tanggal 14 Juli ini. Namun, walaupun waktu yang tersedia hanya seminggu, semua tetap bersemangat untuk konser kali ini.

Seminggu layaknya sebuah pasir waktu yang selalu cepat berlalu. Tak ada jeda di dalamnya. Raga harus lebih cepat bertindak agar tak terkena sanksi dari waktu yang terabaikan. Kerja sama lah yang paling berperan dari ribuan hal yang bersangkutan dengan konser ini.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan dan cepat berakhir. Tak terasa sekarang adalah waktunya mempertunjukkan pada semua bahwa kemenangan adalah hal yang selalu mengalahkan segala hal tentang cinta.

Memang tak mudah namun semua tetap optimis. Hati terpaut keyakinan mendalam akan keberhasilan dari kerja keras mereka selama ini untuk mempersiapkan segalanya yang menyangkut ini semua.

Semua sudah tampan dan cantik layaknya malaikat dari atas sana yang diutus Tuhan untuk mengumandangkan sebuah kemenangan besar. Busana indah menawan mereka kenakan. Walaupun tak seindah gaun Cinderella, tapi dunia akan terpana melihat keelokan baju yang kini seimbang dengan busana putri itu.

Semua memang memakai pakaian yang mencolok seperti hitam dan putih. Tak ada keanggunan sebuah gaun seperti putri ataupun kegagahan sebuah jubah seperti pahlawan. Namun, kemenangan membuat semua itu lebih indah sekarang.

"Kita akan berhasil. Yakinkan itu dalam hati kalian masing-masing, ok?" sang produser meyakinkan dibalas anggukan dan keyakinan dari semua yang ikut berperan dalam konser ini.

Semuanya menyatukan tangan dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar konser ini memberi kesan terbaik dan kekompakan mereka semakin besar. Agar persahabatan dan rasa kasih sayang keluarga semakin terasa.

"WE ARE THE WINNER!" semua berteriak semangat.

x-x-x

Lagu pembuka adalah lagu dari SHINee yang berjudul Amigo. Penonton bersorak puas melihat boy band ini beraksi. Teriakan demi teriakan terus berkumandang memanggil nama mereka. Dan lagu itu pun berhenti dengan kemeriahan.

Konser masih terus berlanjut. SNSD datang dengan keindahan lagu Gee. Tarian yang telah direncanakan sejak awal kini terlihat. Hyo Yeon begitu pintar merangkai sebuah gerakan hingga membuat semua penggemarnya semakin terpukau.

Lagu Gee telah menghabiskan energi dari tubuh anggota SNSD. Gerakan energik dari lagu ini mengundang banyak tenaga. Namun, semua tetap semangat untuk keberhasilan konser ini. Sedikit istirahat akan mengembalikan kebugaran mereka.

U-Kiss mendapat giliran tampil. Lagu berjudul Man Man Ha Ni terlantun. Suara merdu dari anggota boy band ini mendapat sambutan tak kalah meriah. Semangat berapi-api terus terlihat dari senyum tawa para penonton.

Super Junior mengambil alih posisi panggung. Namun, sebelum konser dimulai, Lee Tuk telah lebih dahulu mendapat kuasa untuk berbicara.

"Sebelum kami menyanyikan lagu ini, kami ingin menyampaikan suatu hal" jelas Lee Tuk yang membuat kebanyakan penoton penasaran.

"Tanggal 10 Juli kemarin, kami tidak sempat memberi ucapan selamat pada salah satu anggota SuJu yang berulang tahun karena kami semua terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan konser ini. Jadi, walaupun ini agak terlambat namun kami berharap ia tetap senang" lanjut Lee Tuk.

"Hee Chul, selamat ulang tahun teman!" ucapan selamat itu terangkai di bibir Lee Tuk yang tersenyum.

Hee Chul tersenyum haru dan semua anggota SuJu saling memberi pelukan pertemanan padanya. Semuanya yang berada dibelakang panggung pun ikut memberi doa pada Hee Chul. Dan mereka akhirnya kembali pada acara semula.

"Kini, AYO KITA LANJUTKAN KONSER INI!" teriak Hee Chul.

SuJu pun mulai bernyanyi membawakan lagu Bonamana yang terbaru. Semua penonton terpana mengkuti gerakan dan lantunan lirik lagu itu. Dan konser terus berlangsung hingga menghabiskan waktu 3 jam.

Semua tampak lelah dengan kemenangan ini. Konser yang ditayangkan langsung tanpa jeda iklan ini meraup keuntungan hingga 100 juta won. Penonton yang berjumlah sekitar 115 ribu orang ini berhasil meraih gelar 'KONSER TERAKBAR SEPANJANG TAHUN' di dunia.

Semua saling tertawa mengingat konser yang berjalan lancar tadi. Teringat teriakan penonton yang terpuaskan untuk melihat mereka semua beraksi.

"Mm…Hyo Yeon, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Kevin pada Hyo Yeon.

"Tentu, ada apa?" balas Hyo Yeon.

"Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu, entah apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatmu. Sebenarnya aku selama ini menyukaimu. Dan maukah kau membalasnya?" tanya Kevin serius.

"A-apa? Kau sedang bercanda, ya?" Hyo Yeon tak percaya.

"Jika aku sedang bercanda saat ini, kau bisa membunuhku nanti" kata Kevin yakin.

"Jadi k-kau serius?" tanya Hyo Yeon dibalas anggukan dari Kevin.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku mau" jawab Hyo Yeon sambil tersenyum.

Kevin tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tarik Hyo Yeon untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan sebuah ciuman tulus ia berikan untuk wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya. Tatapan setia terus terlihat dari mata indah Kevin.

**Selesai juga fic ini. 14 Juli tuch ultah saia. Maaf ya banyak kesalahannya. KevinXHyo Yeon, pairing yang aneh ya! Maaf deh, saia gak tau selera anda semua =_='. Now, I just want your review…**


End file.
